


Unshakable Bond

by HecatesKiss



Series: Earthbound Pleasures [15]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unshakable Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the end of _Earthbound_.
> 
> Thank you Vernie for betaing this for me! It's been a ride :)

Jim had only waited long enough for his crew to get the Emergency Bridge settled to their likings and discussed their projected time back to Earth. He had grimaced at the calculations from Chekov, Scotty, and Spock. Apparently Spock had led the _Narada_ on a bit of a short range warp jump after having knocked out the replaced drill. So they were something like three weeks out from Earth on Impulse engines. He digested that fact before he ordered Beta shift brought on.

Jim had let Spock have the shower first. So he only rolled his eyes when Spock growled slightly as he stepped into their quarters. Finally alone, and out of danger, Spock was showing his possessive tendencies. He shook his head and walked by his mate, shedding clothing as he went. The longer black undershirt, originally Spock’s, landed at his lover’s feet. He could _feel_ the eyebrow rise behind him. Yet, he really didn’t give much of a shit. He smelled like Romulans. His throat was a bit tender thanks to not only being throttled by his mate, but also by one of the Romulan assholes. He wanted their scent off his flesh as much as Spock did.

Jim examined his throat for a moment seeing the bruising already starting to rise. He stripped off the long dark socks, again, Spock’s. He shucked everything else and pulled the small tube of lubricant he’d managed to snag from sick bay from his pocket. He slicked his fingers and then diligently began to work himself open, figuring he’d need it with Spock having been as possessive as all hell. 

Once he was certain he would be loose enough, he stepped under the sonics, figuring they would do a better job than water with the way the bruising was vividly working its way across his throat, ribs and right leg. He turned under the jets, scrubbing his hands over his face and peering briefly at the bruising on his wrists. He was glad everything was over.

He shook his head when the sonics shut off and then he grit his teeth and punched in an order for a very fast water shower. He scrubbed well enough to coat himself head to toe and then stepped under the requested stream of water. He would smell of nothing but himself and soap. He stepped out of the tube. He paused long enough to brush his teeth, then stepped back into their bedroom. He blinked when he realized the lights were low, the room was at what Jim thought of as “compromise setting” -- just shy of stifling for him, and nice and toasty for Spock.

Jim blinked when he realized his husband was kneeling on the floor, hands resting on his thighs, completely nude and unselfconscious about it. A quick skim down his familiar features showed that his penis was flushed an angry green. Dark eyes met blue. Jim tipped his head to one side, examining Spock even as his lover did the same. He catalogued each microscopic wince, the slight pursing of those thin lips, and the green flush on those pointed ears. Spock had some bruising on his lower arms. One of his knees appeared swollen, probably from where he blocked a blow by a Romulan, and there was a haunted look in his eyes that was different from the grief he carried for the loss of his people.

The bond writhed between them and Jim remembered what both T’Pol and Old Spock had said. It would continue to be a problem until it was consummated. Jim took a step towards the low bed and then froze as Spock made a small noise of distress.

“I know I have no right to ask anything of you, Ashaya. By rights I have no cause to call you that. Jim, you have every right to cast me from you and exile me from your clan and request I be banished from mine. I have harmed you. I laid hands on you in anger --”

Jim cut in. “Spock? I talked briefly with Commander T’Pol after what happened on the bridge. I told her we were t’hy’la. She told me how Vulcans see such a thing, but I also explained that we hadn’t had a chance to consummate the bond, being called into active service on our wedding day. She was … horrified.”

“As she should be. I should be considered _vre'kasht_ by thee and thine. I harmed you.” Dark eyes were anguished and his fingers trembled against his thighs.

“No. The bond drives you to protect. To claim. We’ve been thrown into a highly stressful situation, you just lost your goddamn planet, Spock. You’ve been emotionally compromised by me since before we got the call. The planet being ripped apart and me coming back to you covered in blood and with the scent of others on me? Even though I’d been fighting? Drove your instincts haywire. This bond? It’s been making me screwy too. I almost hated T’Pol, even though I know she’s way too damn old for you, and you are _mine_ when I saw the pair of you on the transporter. You had your arm around her. The bond didn’t like it. Neither did I.”

“Forgive me for that indiscretion. It was logical at the time. I did not think how it would impact you.”

“Already forgotten. She’s the reason I pulled on your undershirt and socks. She told me that your scent on me, your clothes, would settle you and keep the other Vulcans well clear of me until we could get this settled between us. I want _you_ Spock. Hell, I like the fact you want everyone to know I’m yours.”

“As I am yours.” Spock responded. Jim nodded and took a step closer. Spock lifted his hands and trailed his fingers over Jim’s hips. Jim saw Spock lick his lips as he shifted. He gasped when Spock leaned forward and swallowed his half hard cock whole.

“Holy shit.” Jim groaned, letting his head fall forward and his hands find Spock’s shoulders. He blinked when Spock drew back, agile tongue tracing hotly across suddenly fully erect flesh. Lips kept the tip for a few seconds as long dark lashes fanned against his cheeks. Jim felt his breath shudder from his body at the sight. This was something he adored. This was something he only ever got to see. 

Everyone else saw the efficient Vulcan First Officer. He got to see his lover. He stepped back when Spock rose to his feet and trailed his fingers across Jim’s ribs, petting gently. Hands trailed around his waist and down, settling on his ass. Jim tugged him closer, fingers digging into hot flesh to squeeze and knead.

“I have indicated my willingness, Ashaya.” Spock murmured before he dipped his head for a human kiss. Jim forgot how to breathe as he realized what Spock was offering. He had fully expected to be dragged into bed and fucked caveman style to get the bond to settle. Instead… Jim’s breath caught as Spock lifted his right hand, fingers spread for a meld. Jim nodded his permission, lowering his shields.. 

Fingers settled into familiar positions and Jim let his eyes slide closed as the familiar words washed over him. He fell forward to meet Spock. Heat and light danced around and through them, the bond wiggling and thrashing between their connected minds.

_Kum-tor Ashaya. Take me, beloved. Settle the bond between us as my equal._.

Jim caught flashes of imagery, drawings of a red planet, tasted the dust in the air, and heard his Father’s voice recount old tales of warriors who met in battle but felt an unmistakable connection, and how those warriors were _more_ than fighters and friends. “It would be logical in such a circumstance for the physically stronger fighter to submit to the weaker, so that the power balance between them is maintained. Stronger on the field of conflict, but submissive in matters of the bed, so that the fires do not destroy them both.”

“Would that mean every encounter between them?” His -- Spock’s -- younger voice asked.

“No. Not every encounter. Simply the first after bonding.” Sarek’s voice intoned. Jim felt his own surprise ripple between them. He never expected such frank discussion.

_It is logical to speak of such matters, as one’s sexuality can be fluid. Every young Vulcan had such discussions at the proper time. My Father reminded me of this discussion before I bonded with you, Ashaya. Kum-tor, and the bond will read us as equals, instead of me as your protector._.

Jim blinked as warm fingers were pulled from his face. Spock dipped his head and drew his hands behind his back. Jim licked his lips and smirked. He slowly circled his husband. His fingers curled over the crossed wrists. He squeezed gently and let his free hand dip down so that he could run his palm over Spock’s buttocks.

Spock relaxed and let out a soft huff of breath. “Do with me what you wish, Jim.”

“I will.” 

Spock pushed back into the hands that held him, lowering his head. A gentle nudge by the hand on his ass made him step forward. He went where he was pushed, Jim guiding them both towards the desk that rested in the corner of the room. He allowed himself to be bent over the desk, pressing his head back against the hand in his hair as his legs were nudged apart with a forceful push of one of Jim’s feet. Spock arched his back to accommodate his lover.

“Be as rough with me as you wish. I am yours, my beloved.” Spock assured, feeling Jim’s fingers slide across his ass and up his back. He shivered when he felt that hand pause to brush over his _chensi_. He drew in a measured breath and closed his eyes.

“You know, I punched a Romulan in the back today. Hit him here.” Fingers traced and pressed gently down on swollen glands, pouring pleasure through Spock’s body and mind. Spock shifted his hips up. He squirmed when Jim’s other hand let go of his wrists and then his cooler body was leaning over him, free hand dipped around his hip to grasp and stroke at his erection. He jerked when nails were dragged carefully along sensitive, sensitized flesh.

“You won’t come, will you, love?” Jim asked, lips next to a pointed ear. Spock whimpered.

“No, Jim. Not… without permission. I am yours.” Spock managed as cooler fingers wrapped around his length and tugged and twisted, talented digits teasing the flared ridges. He bucked when Jim pressed his hips into Spock’s ass.

“Good.” Jim tugged on Spock’s erection and then took the thick, slick alien pre-ejaculate into his hand. He brought that hand around and used the slickness to work a finger into his lover. He smiled at the little moan Spock gave.

“Jim. You do not need to… oh…” Jim twisted his finger and stroked over the little bundle of nerves that Spock had, even though it wasn’t entirely _logical_. Jim did it again so that Spock would make that sound. Jim pulled his finger loose and stripped Spock’s alien phallus with a sure hand. Spock whimpered. Jim collected the slick offering and worked two fingers into Spock, crooking his fingers _just so_.

A tremor ran through his husband’s thighs and Spock shook his head, a little groan drawn from his mouth, ears flushed brilliant green. Jim let go of his wrists and buried his clean hand in Spock’s hair and tugged his head up. Sucking on the tip of a pointed ear, he scissored his fingers to stretch Spock further open. Spock panted and squirmed. Jim continued to suck on Spock’s ear as he eased his fingers loose and stroked at Spock’s cock then used the remaining slick pre-ejeaculate to coat his own erection. Jim felt the wrists shift between them and he bit down lightly on the pointed ear in his mouth.

“Stay put.” Jim growled. Spock returned his wrists behind his back and went very still as Jim reintroduced two fingers inside of him instead of spearing him open. He groaned when two became three with another stroke down his leaking cock. He pressed back into the diligently working phalanges and arched.

“You want this, don’t you, love?” Jim asked, hand still buried in the silky fall of fine dark hair.

Spock gasped when those fingers were removed and Jim slid his slicked prick into him with one firm thrust. Jim laid his free hand on Spock’s hip and started to shift himself further into his lover. Spock arched his hips to help Jim sink into him and grunted when the head of Jim’s cock brushed across his prostate. Jim then moved his loose hand over Spock’s back, seeking out chensi and stroking softly over them. Spock bucked with a gasping cry as even more pleasure washed through him. 

The hand in his hair dragged his head back, holding his head at an unnatural angle. Spock merely drew in a steadying breath and groaned as lips returned to his ear. He shuddered and keened, body jerking in complete pleasure.

Lips, teeth, and a rather talented tongue soon had Spock panting and squirming as Jim fucked him open, focusing on each inward stroke to work a gasp or a cry from his husband. Jim was forcing himself to take a bit of time, to make sure his husband would enjoy his attentions. Jim thrust again and again, eyes blind and closing as he shuddered and finally spilled, buried as deeply as he could get himself.

He worked his hand free from his husband’s hair, gently cradling the side of his face as he let the other man go. He stroked down the muscled back as he slipped himself free and stepped back. 

Pinning Spock with a gentle hand, he spread his cheeks apart. Jim hummed as he watched his own come drip from Spock’s stretched entrance and mix with a slick stream of his own essence. Jim shivered and felt his cock twitch, even though he knew it would be a good fifteen minutes before he would be ready for another round. He did have a refractory period, unlike Spock 

“You’re beautiful like this. You know that? And I don’t care if you don’t find it logical.” Jim breathed before he pressed a gentle hand across his lover’s chensi. Spock growled and Jim grinned. He took a step back and blinked when Spock exploded into action. Jim found himself pinned to the wall and Spock’s warmer tongue in his mouth before he could comprehend the fact he’d smacked into the bulkhead that separated them from the bath.

Jim moaned as Spock’s hands gripped his hips and tugged. He pulled his mouth free and gasped as Spock used his strength to pick him up. Jim wrapped his legs around Spock’s hips and allowed himself to be carried to the bed. He squirmed and rubbed himself against the firm evidence of his husband’s desire. Jim hooked his arms around his husband’s neck as he was eased down onto crisp sheets.

Wincing slightly due to tender ribs, Jim grimaced and Spock shifted so that he was supporting his weight on his hands. “Do you wish to engage in reciprocal sexual congress?”

Jim only grinned and pulled Spock down for a kiss. He was a firm believer in actions speaking louder than words. Spock obviously got the clue because strong hands were eagerly sliding under his hips and pulling Jim up onto his corded thighs, closer to the green flushed cock. Jim squirmed when gentle fingers pressed into him. He watched the eyebrow rise as Spock felt the slickness already present.

“I assumed I was going to get pinned to the bed and fucked within an inch of my life, so… I figured, be prepared?” Jim said with a cocky grin. “After all, we _did_ save the world.”

Spock groaned and nodded. Jim dragged Spock down again for another human kiss. They broke apart gasping and Spock nudged forward, alien slick pre-ejaculate meeting synthetic lubricant. He reached down and pinned Jim’s hips before he thrust up. He heard Jim gasp and then nails bit into his skin as Jim clawed against the pain for a few seconds.

“Forgive me, t’hy’la. I am too desperate.” Spock breathed, closing his eyes and forcing himself still. Jim panted for a few seconds and then squirmed, pushing himself further onto his mate’s erection.

“Didn’t stretch enough. Gimmie a second. Just…” Jim blinked and met concerned dark eyes. “Shh, love. We both want this. Just a bit too impatient. That’s all.” 

Jim knew that Spock was using their bond to read his pain. He squirmed until he was certain he was fully sheathing Spock’s cock. He grunted, the pain was subsiding, and all his mind could focus on was how _hot_ and how wide he was being split. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling for a few seconds. Then Spock moved. 

Jim bit off a curse as Spock pulled back and then thrust forward, flooding his nerves with nothing but pleasure as the double ridges dragged over his prostate. He jolted and moaned. Spock’s lips twitched up and he set himself to diligently bringing his partner release.

Jim bit back a scream as he felt his body jerk and his mind haze. He managed to blink bright, unseeing eyes as he gasped out his husband’s name, body flying apart as pleasure gutted him. He felt the inhuman heat that was his husband as the man spilled inside of him. Jim gasped as slick paired fingers traced across his own, the telepathic jolts from a vulcan kiss setting off supernovae with each brush.

Jim groaned when Spock eased himself free and then they slumped together on the bed, both panting for breath and Jim sweated and slick with a mixture of lube and both his and his husband’s come. He twitched each time Spock’s fingers brushed his, skin prickling with goose flesh. Jim turned his head and pressed a kiss to the mussed cap of dark hair next to his husband’s temple.

“We should shower, Ashaya.”

“Stuck together otherwise, I know.” Jim managed, levering to his feet and grabbing Spock by a wrist to help haul the heavier framed Vulcan to his feet. Jim grinned when Spock staggered.

“We are both exhausted, love. Come on.” Jim murmured, slipping the arm he held over his shoulder so that he could help his husband into the shower tube. “Hell of a day. But, at least I still have you.”

“I cherish thee, my Jim.” Spock responded, brushing his fingers gently across Jim’s throat.

The shower was quick and they both stumbled when they got to the bed, stripping the sheets with a muted grunt before they fell together on the mattress, still stripped to the skin. Sleep claimed them both moments later.

 

* * *  
Jim rubbed a hand over his face, the gold command shirt still causing him to frown at odd moments when he glanced down. He was almost certain Starfleet was punishing them by forcing _Enterprise_ to come in on impulse power. He was left twisting with people who were badly injured and should have been given the fucking courtesy of a warp capable ship, or at least having been transferred to one. 

Pike was one of his biggest concerns. The longer the man lay in a biobed in Sickbay, held away from the specialists that could help him potentially walk again, the worse his prognosis looked. Jim glared again at the black screen and swore as he pushed to his feet and tore off the gold command shirt. He balled it up and flung it across the room. 

“Damn them. We give nearly _everything_ we have for the god damn Fed and they are going to let us limp the fuck home when a warp capable ship could meet us and transfer off the worst cases and get them to the very best dirt side facilities in _hours_ on Earth? What the fuck?” He asked the question to empty air, as he had elected to take the call alone. Spock was meditating with their Clan Mother, which Jim knew was to check that their bond was stable and functioning properly.

Jim tipped his head back and swallowed down the rage, hands balling against the black undershirt. He shook his head and breathed through his nose before he forced himself to calm down and then he walked out of the communications room he’d decided to take the Priority One Message from Starfleet Headquarters in. 

Jim easily avoided walking into a Vulcan and dipped his head in apology. The man only glared and muttered something under his breath. Jim froze as his brain translated what he had just been called.

“Sir? Might I ask your name, and to which House do you belong?” Jim asked, shoulders squaring as various _Enterprise_ personnel paused as they caught the look on their Captain’s face. He saw outright rage on Uhura’s face and mentally winced. She’d obviously been close enough to hear the slur.

“Stonn of the House of Surak.” The man said, voice toneless. Jim shook his head as he saw the slight quirk of a mouth down.

“Well then, _tomasu_ , I greet thee and wish that you take care with your words, lest your kinsman decide to mention that your logic is in abeyance to our clan mother.” Jim said, offering the ta’al even as his eyes were cold. “Perhaps you missed the memo, seeing as we have been in battle conditions and the announcement was made as part of a ship wide broadcast two days Standard ago. My _sa-telsu_ is your kinsman. I will overlook the slight, this time. My husband is less likely to do so.” 

“You are nothing more than a _sa-ka-ashausu_ that desires to _az'ir'kh'ar_ with that half-breed.” The vulcan spat. Jim checked his impulse to punch the man, knowing it would do little. He heard Nyota suck in an offended breath.

“Let’s see… I’m married to another man, so you’d think I was homosexual, actually I am bi, and my husband has no problem with that fact. And of course I desire my husband. However; if you _ever_ disparage him again? I will rip out your chensi and feed them to you, raw.”

Jim’s voice chilled into a tone that would have been at home in the upper atmosphere of Delta Vega. “He is obviously three times the man you are. You also owe your life to the two people you claimed fornicate with livestock. I would suggest you return to your cabin, sir.” Jim replied, voice calm. He ignored when an ensign dropped a pile of PADDs on the walkway. He stood where he was until the Vulcan had stepped into a turbo lift and then shook his head.

“Jim? Captain?” Nyota asked, Jim turned his head.

“You know I never meant anything I said in Iowa, right?”

“I know, Lieutenant. You were just trying to get me to go away. You were hot, I figured I’d hit on you, get shot down and try with some cute guy in cadet reds.” Jim responded with a grin. He laughed when she just shook her head and sighed in exasperation.

“I was too much for you.” She returned with a roll of her eyes and a slight smirk.

“Always will be too.” Jim agreed with a smile. “Let Commander Spock know that the answer to our question is a no, and I’m going to go deliver the news to Bones in person.”

“Got it, Captain. Even though I don’t know what any of that means, I’ll repeat it.” Nyota responded, shaking her head but falling into step with Jim as they headed for the turbo lifts that were off-set from each other. He knew she was headed for the bridge, he was headed for Sickbay.

 

* * *  
“God damn it, Jim. Is there _anything_ that can be done?” Bones asked as he clenched his hands around a PADD. Jim sighed and glanced towards the room where Christopher Pike lay.

“Not really. Fleet says there’s nobody capable of getting to us. We have to limp into home. It’s going to take us a week, even with Scotty fiddling with the impulse engines in ways I don’t want to think about, or know, to be honest.”

“Plausible deniability.” Bones muttered. Jim nodded again.

“Can I see him?” Jim gestured towards the closed door and the single red shirted security guard that stood there. Bones only nodded. Jim started forward before Bones could rescind permission.

“Hey Chris.” Jim said, keeping his voice quiet. He watched the older man blink awake and frown.

“Meds are making me sleep more than I should. What’s news?” Pike demanded. Jim stood at attention and waited for the exasperated command to be at ease before he shifted his position. He ducked his head and hid his smile, Bones agreed with him that keeping Pike on his figurative toes was good for the man.

“Fleet is going to make us limp home. Claim that there’s nobody close enough to ferry the worst injured off the ship. Honestly, I don’t get it. I know what we lost at Vulcan, I took a look at reports of who went out. We got insanely lucky, sir.”

“We lost nine ships. Saved two, from what you told me. Rescued over two thousand Vulcans. And they are making us limp home and strain resources.”

“Resources aren’t the problem. It’s more the medical injuries that are worrying me, sir.” Jim said, fixing his eyes on a flat white panel above the heart monitor that Pike was wired into.

“And I’m one of the worst of the lot.”

“No. Not really. You are in stable condition. Bones is still fighting with a few severe infection risks due to a flash fire in engineering when we took damage from Nero firing on us. He’s the best there is out here. There is honestly nobody I’d trust more. Hell, you still can move your arms, sir because of McCoy. We’re still not sure on the legs yet, but that just might take some time.” Jim said, meeting the man’s eyes squarely. Pike nodded once.

“You don’t bullshit when it’s serious. I admire that, Kirk.”

“Makes me shit for diplomacy though.” Jim responded with a smirk. Pike huffed a laugh and grimaced.

“So, what’s this I hear about the Captain and the First Officer being married?” Pike asked. Jim sighed and reached over to flip the privacy lock. The door went opaque. Jim squared his shoulders.

“We were Vulcan Bonded, at the Embassy on Earth, right before the call starting this mess came in. Actually, we were at a diplomatic shindig, as Bones would say. I came on board with my telsu. It’s legal and notified as far as Starfleet is concerned. They can’t break us apart, and because we were married before the chain of command was established, they can’t mess with it, or us without it being considered discriminatory.” Jim explained, smiling slightly.

“One of you should have informed me when I made the call to make you his First Officer.” 

“We were both too shocked, and honestly, I think we were both fighting to keep the bond stable at the time. We got it stable after Nero was sucked into the black hole. We finally had _time_ , Chris. And it won’t be a problem again.”

“There wasn’t anything coercive about the two of you, I mean, Cadet and a Commander... “ Chris trailed off and fixed Kirk with a hard stare.

“No. He even offered to report himself to you, after our first night together. I woke up to a message at 0400 with him offering to report himself for sexual misconduct. Yet, I invited him back to my place, I made the first move. I also told him there was nothing to be reported for. I think he still has that message saved on a PADD somewhere.” Jim let his mouth twitch into a smile and shook his head.

“How long ago was that, Cadet?” Pike asked, eyes still hard.

“Six months before I took the Maru. Day before I ended up flagged due to the half hypo of a pretty nasty antipsychotic. But, Travis made me sit through the god damned Tarsus lecture. I zoned in and out for most of it, Chris.”

“Jesus. Travis is a fucking moron.” Pike responded, lifting the hand with the I.V. taped to it to rub at his eyes. “You should have been excused. It’s right there in your personnel file. And… wait, you had sex with a superior officer while under the influence of something like an anti-psychotic?”

“It’s a short acting drug. It was out of my system after a nap and lunch. All it did was block my ability to panic. I needed it to get through a detailed recount of Tarsus, which is what Travis had scheduled. I didn’t run into Spock again until I was having a Survivor’s Meal at a bar off campus. That was dinner. He had probably five drinks. We were both drinking i’gavan brandy. He was eating chocolate, so we were both at the same level of intoxication.” Jim said.

“Did he promise you anything to get you to sleep with him?”

“Other than he would respect my mental privacy and not pin my arms? Nothing, sir.” Jim replied.

“Did he ever use his position over you to force you into a sexual situation?” 

“No. At no time was he my direct superior, or did he act as a superior officer to me. The _only_ time we interacted in a professional capacity towards one another was after were were bonded. And then we maintained professional distance… okay, mostly professional distance and decorum.”

“You want to explain that?”

“Vulcan kissed him on the bridge when arguing with you over going to Nero’s ship. Vulcan kissed again when he beamed down to Vulcan to gather the Elders. Um... He throttled me on the bridge post being marooned on Hoth… but that was more the bond being scrambled and freaking the hell out. We shouldn’t have been separated until the bond was consummated in all honesty. We were having minor issues even at the diplomatic thing. Vulcans are possessive over bondmates. T’hy’la even more so.”

“T uhla?” Chris mangled the pronunciation.

“T’hy’la. Soulmates is probably the closest standard equivalent. It’s a bond type that formed before Vulcan Logic. So it’s older than dirt, steeped in voodoo as Bones would say, and not something to poke at too much. With the bond stable, I don’t think there’s a way for him to harm me deliberately. He’d destroy himself first.”

“Could you order him into harm’s way?”

“We wouldn’t be in one piece if I hadn’t during the entire mess. Chris, we risked our lives, the bond, our very sanity, to see this through. And we made it. It would kill both of us if we lost the other, but if duty required it? We’d force ourselves to do it. We honestly didn’t expect to both come out of this alive. I thought I’d lost him when he took the Jellyfish out. We didn’t know if Scotty could beam the both of us back.”

“The Service asks a lot of us. Even more of partners. So much more, actually.” Chris said with a heavy sigh. Jim only raised an eyebrow. He’d heard rumours of Pike and his First Officer prior to Spock.

“You know, chicks dig the whole wounded hero thing.” Jim suggested with a playful leer.

“Number One is stationed on the _Arapaho_. In the Laurentian System. They’ll shove me onto a desk. Even if I do walk again, they won’t let me back into space. We lost too much, kid.”

“You’ll be a great Admiral, Chris. And I think they give you your old Ship as a bonus. So we’ll report directly to you, if they keep Spock and I on _Enterprise_ , that is.”

“You go where he’s stationed, right?”

“Those are the regs for a bonded Vulcan pair. And we are bonded. I’ve got him in my head, Chris.”

“Well, it will force them to think about it, at any rate. You’re probably needed on the bridge. Captain’s work is never done. Get out of here, Captain Kirk.” Chris Pike ordered. Jim saluted once and then unlocked the door and slipped out.

* * *  
“Sir, we are being hailed by… Vulcan Medical Ship _Rufai_.” Uhura informed Jim as she turned in her chair.

“On screen, please, Lieutenant.” Jim said as he stood from the chair and Spock stepped over to his right shoulder.

A vulcan woman with the mark of a captain on her collar offered the _ta’al_. “ _Sarlah etek dvin-tor_.”

“ _Vu dvin dor etwel._ ” Jim responded, tipping his head even as he clasped his hands together and bowed slightly. He knew his husband mirrored his pose without looking.

“I am Captain Av’tai Shvo T’Kel.”

“Captain James Kirk Sa-telsu Spock.” Jim responded keeping his face still as the woman glanced to his right and blinked once. He felt a flicker of pride from Spock through the bond that he had acknowledged himself as such.

“Felicitations on your bonding, _Khart-lan_ Kirk, _Zhel-lan_ Spohk.” 

“We thank you, Kinswoman.” Spock responded, dipping his head.

“How may we serve, Kinsmen?” She asked, folding her hands behind her back, taking up a pose Jim was familiar with his husband using.

“Would it be possible for the _Rufai_ to take on our most wounded and transport them to Starfleet Medical? _Enterprise_ is without Warp capability and our duty to the wounded comes before our own comfort.” Kirk said, mind immediately going to the burn cases and Captain Pike.

“It would be our privilege to help you. Have your CMO confer with ours. Are your transporters functional, Khart-lan?” 

“Yes, Khart-lan T’Kel.”

“Signal again when your Chief Medical Officer is ready to discuss transfer. We stand ready at your word.” T’Kel gave the ta’al before the screen went back to the rush of stars that was always the standard idle screen for the main bridge.

“Captain, might I remind you, the _Rufai_ is not Starfleet. Regulations would state that --”

“Commander, Vulcans are our allies. Our people. Mine as much as yours.” Jim said, reminding Spock of his bonding promise. “If we cannot trust allies with our injured when they are capable of reaching Earth days before us, we owe it to those that kept us in one piece at terrible cost the best care. They can get them where we cannot.”

Jim lowered his voice, “You claimed her as kin. Would she harm _my_ people?”

“T’Kel is honorable, Jim. She can reach Earth in hours. I have every confidence in her.” Spock said, and Jim brushed a vulcan kiss across his fingers.

“They are going. I’ll tell Bones myself. Mr. Spock? You have the conn.” Jim said before he turned away and headed for the lifts. He ignored the surprised looks from various bridge crew as he stepped into the lift and the doors shut.

* * *

Jim had listened to Bones bitch for exactly five minutes before he over-rode his CMO. The man huffed but agreed to the transfers. Jim only told Pike that he was going, he didn’t give the man a choice. 

Co-ordinating with the _Rufai_ proved easy enough with Scotty able to beam the most injured directly from one bed on _Enterprise_ to another aboard the Vulcan vessel. He nodded to T’Kel and watched the sleek green vessel warp away towards Earth. He sighed out a breath and walked towards a Conference room, knowing that Komack was going to chew his ass out for that type of a decision, made without Starfleet’s express permission.

Jim looked up when Spock stepped into the room. They both straightened when the screen flicked on and Sarek’s features resolved from across space.

“Greetings, my sons. Khat-lan T’Kel informed me that she and the _Rufai_ had taken on your most grievously wounded as a service to the Federation. They arrived ten minutes ago here on Terra and are being treated at StarFleet Medical. She relayed your words to the Admirals, James.”

Jim closed his eyes for a moment and breathed. The soft brush of his mate’s fingers had him opening his eyes again and meeting his Father-in-Law’s gaze. “I thank her, and the Vulcan people, for their assistance to the Federation.”

“The Vulcan people owe you, my sons, a debt of gratitude that will never be repaid. You both risked everything you are, to try and protect both of our planets. You saved Terra, I understand it was impossible to do so for Vulcan. Your quick thought also preserved some five thousand eight hundred and twelve more of our people that would have perished otherwise.”

“Ambassador, is there an express reason for your call?” Spock asked, and Jim felt unease ripple across the bond.

“I am acting in T’Pau’s stead while she is being ferried to Terra, by yourselves. She said that the estimate is a week out.”

“Six point three days for our arrival in space dock, Ambassador.” Spock returned. Jim tipped his head slightly and nodded once. Spock merely arched an eyebrow and withdrew.

“My Telsu has gone to retrieve T’Pau, who I am certain you wish to confer with. When we realized that destruction was imminent, we did all we could to beam aboard refugees. We grabbed what lifesigns we could find. I’m sorry we couldn’t do more.” Jim said, feeling again the blinding mental pain and sorrow that Spock had unwittingly allowed across the bond in the moments after Vulcan’s implosion.

“ _Kaiidth_.” Sarek said. Jim tipped his head. “There are almost six thousand more of our people alive than there would have been without your and your Mother’s quick action. The freighter as well managed nearly three thousand persons. And then you and my sa-fu managed to destroy the ship responsible. Expect a ceremony, Khart-lan.” Sarek warned. Jim only closed his eyes and sighed in exasperation.

“How’s Amanda?”

“Worried. She _knows_ Spock is alive through the parental bond. Yet…” Jim blinked as the Ambassador gave a small shrug and spread his fingers out.

“It’s a human flaw, Sarek. We worry. While Spock was flying that ship at _Narada_ , my stomach was in knots and the bond was rather wreaking havoc. So I _get_ it. Tell her Spock is all right. I promise. I wouldn’t let Spock remain hurting, just as she wouldn’t let you remain in pain.” 

“That is logical.” Sarek nodded and then Jim smiled when Amanda stepped into the frame.

“Hey Amanda. Spock’s fine. He just went to get Elder T’Pau.” Jim said. He watched Sarek turn and Jim could only imagine the frown she was getting.

“Um, Amanda? Odd request, but since I know I gave Spock a card to get into my place and that will be at his place... could you perhaps run by my apartment and feed Jeff?”

“Jeff?” Amanda and Sarek asked at the same time, Sarek’s eyebrow rising.

“My betta fish. He’s in a small tank on a table right next to the couch in the living room. We left so suddenly I didn’t have time to set up care for him, and it looks like it’s going to take a while to get home. Don’t really want to come home to a dead fish?”

“Certainly, Jim. I will swing by Spock’s place. Your residence will be in the papers Sarek filed confirming the bonding. Where’s the food?”

“Pellets are in the first cabinet over the breakfast counter after you come around the corner. Bright blue bottle. Three pellets at a time. He’s good every two days if you can’t get in every day.”

“I shall research optimum care of the creature so that he is alive when you return, James.” Sarek said. Jim ducked his head in thanks.

Jim automatically reached back paired fingers when Spock stepped into the room. He felt the little electrical jolt race up his spine as Spock’s fingers met his own. 

“Mother, I am fine. So is James. We only experienced minor injuries in the line of our duties.” Jim felt the wave of embarrassment ripple across the bond. Jim snuck a vulcan kiss to calm his mate before he bowed his head.

“Elder, Ambassador, we will leave you to your discussions.” Jim said, stepping back from the screen.

“The Vulcan People owe you much, Khart-lan, Zhel-lan.” T’Pau said giving them both the ta’al.

Jim shook his head slightly and Spock spoke for the both of them, “We only did our duty as Starfleet Officers, Elder. We will extend news of your gratitude to our crew.” 

Jim saw Amanda’s amused roll of the eyes before he and Spock slipped from the room. 

“Okay, technically we are on call, but off duty otherwise. Our quarters?” Jim asked with a suggestive smirk. Desire flared through the bond and Spock dipped his head. They both headed for the nearest lift, anticipation slithering through both of their veins.

Jim and Spock nodded to a crewmember as they stepped into the lift, Spock tucking himself behind his telsu. He ignored the glance the man gave, figuring the incident on the bridge had already made the rounds. 

“Captain Kirk, Commander Spock? Congratulations on your marriage.” The man intoned. Jim let his eyes skate over the red shirt and smiled.

“Thank you, Lieutenant Commander…” Jim trailed off, uncertain of the last name.

“Riordan, sir. Engineering.” The man said. Jim nodded.

“How badly is Scotty running you ragged?”

“Before or after he messed with the coolant matrix for the impulse engines by a factor of six?” Riordan asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Six high or six low? And nutrient rich or the half-deprived slop we end up with after six months in space?”

“High, rich. We’re brand new, sir.” Riordan muttered, bright eyes offended for an instant. Jim only laughed.

“God, I’d be right there with you guys, all up to my elbows in it, if I weren’t captain. Ask him if he’s thought of fusing in biological matter. We can easily do that instead of jettisoning the trash, and I know the engines will take it if it’s cubed fine.”

“Holy shit… if we were to take waste material and cube it… we’d be able to cut at least three days if the curve projection for the formula would break the horizon…” Riordan muttered, brain obviously kicking into gear from what Jim was saying. Jim nodded. 

“Us this large, we should generate enough volume to break the horizon. And we can easily use true waste too. Talk to Scotty… once he’s had some sleep, work the numbers. Really, if it works we could be home sooner, but only if the numbers work and we won’t blow one of the engines to Delta Vega and back. Got me?”

“Sir! I’ll start on it at once!” Riordan nearly pushed his Captain out of the lift and Jim was laughing as his bondmate raised a curious eyebrow.

“I think I may have just reminded Scotty and Riordan of an older fuel source that we could use. The initial thought is sound, but it’s such an oddity that I’ve only ever seen it done near the end of missions when the nutrient mix is so depleted that everything is fucking up.” Jim shook his head and palmed open the door to the XO’s cabin, which Jim had insisted that they share, since it had originally been assigned to Spock.

Jim gasped as he was suddenly pinned to the bulkhead next to the door, blue eyes going wide for an instant. But then gentle lips fitted over his own and an inhumanly hot tongue slid into his mouth. Jim moaned and relaxed.

His fingers dropped to the fastenings on his husband’s regulation trousers and then he huffed when long, slim fingers wrapped around his own, stopping the motion. Spock drew back.

“Ashaya, even though I would enjoy losing myself in you, we are still on call.” Spock breathed.

“Okay, so clothes stay on. Doesn’t mean we can’t just make out.” Jim said, rising onto his toes to fit their mouths back together. Jim blinked and swore when the intercom whistled. Spock’s dark eyes were amused.

“Kirk here.” Jim responded.

“Captain? The basic idea is sound. But iffen we are to start infusing the mix with rubbish, it’ll be causin’ problems right quick.”

“Damn it Riordan, I told him to tell you that _after_ you caught some sleep, Scotty.”

“The idea is a good un, sir. I wanted ta get started on it.”

“Scotty? Go catch some shut eye, that’s an order. We’ll talk about it when we’re both awake on the next shift.”

“Yes, sir. Oh, and congratulations to both you and Commander Spock, on the wedding.”

“Spock and I both thank you, Scotty. Good night... Sleep well... Kirk out.” Jim shook his head and blinked when Spock shepherded him towards their double bunk. They paused only long enough to peel off boots before Spock allowed Jim to sprawl face down on the bed. Spock cuddled in next to his husband and then called for the lights to be lowered to five percent.

***  
Scotty had been able to fiddle with the impulse fuel matrix, adding in trash, finely dice and had managed to knock off three more days. Now, they were limping into Space Dock and Jim and Spock both stood on the bridge, shoulders squared and relieved smiles being traded all around.

“Thank you Earth Dock, we are _glad_ to be home.” Jim responded. He then leaned back and sighed. They hadn’t been able to certify main bridge and had spent the last three and a half days using the Emergency Bridge as the primary operational point.

Jim and the Alpha Crew worked the next two hours, making certain that everything that could be done was before they turned _Enterprise_ over to a repair crew. Spock and Jim personally made sure to escort Scotty off the ship, already knowing he wouldn’t leave the Silver Lady for anything if they didn’t make the man go.

On beam down, Jim had about five seconds to realize the pad was surrounded by reporters before everything went up in a wash of noise and sound. He felt Spock’s paired fingers brush his hand and he took a deep breath. He could get through this.

Turning his head, he picked out a familiar face, Channel 27 and Johannes Rindervel, and answered his question.

“It feels great to be home. Every single being on _Enterprise_ did what was needed, what was necessary to ensure we came home. Much of our ship, after the brief first encounter with _Narada_ was down to cadet level personnel. We proved our training out there, under circumstances that would be unfathomable to most civilians.”

“Captain Kirk! How did you end up at the helm of Enterprise on her maiden voyage?” Another reporter yelled out before anyone else could get there.

“During the Evacuation of Vulcan, I was named First Officer by then Captain Christopher Pike, with Commander Spock having been put in charge of the bridge while the Captain surrendered himself into enemy hands to buy us time. I ended up Captain due to emotional compromise of the acting captain after Vulcan imploded.”

“Emotional?” Somebody spluttered, “But he’s _Vulcan_!”

“Mr. Hadvig, tell me just how well _you_ would function if our planet were destroyed out from under you while you were trying to keep your ship alive, some one thousand crew and _you_ had a mental link to our entire _population_. “ Jim’s blue eyes were hard as he stepped away from his husband and continued speaking.

“Commander Spock served admirably in the face of the near total annihilation of his people. His controls were shaken by the psychic screams of over six _billion_ voices being silenced. I assumed command when he realized he was incapable of carrying further duty without severe mental trauma that would have removed him entirely from service. He sought a healer amongst his people immediately to help control the potential telepathic damage, and was certified for duty by the time we figured out that Earth was the next target. The only home he had _left_. Just because Vulcans do not openly _display_ emotion does not mean that they do not feel.”

“Captain Kirk! We have heard rumors that you are married!”

Jim smiled, eyes sparkling. “Who has been telling secrets out of turn? Yes, I am married. Or rather, Vulcan bonded. My bondmate and I risked our lives aboard the enemy vessel to ensure that Earth did not fall the way Vulcan did. We risked our lives, our bond, our very _sanity_ to ensure Earth and the Federation as a whole survived. The enemy vessel was destroyed. I nearly lost my bondmate during the execution of the plan. However, he nearly lost me several times during the Evacuation. We constantly risked ourselves to ensure that others survived. That is what it means to wear this uniform, to bear this insignia.”

“Do you think Starfleet acted too slowly in finding the ship that destroyed the U.S.S. Kelvin?”

“No. I do not. My father, Captain George Kirk saved eight hundred lives that day. We lost -- “ Jim stopped and closed his eyes, reaching back mentally for the figure from his husband, “Six billion two hundred million sixty two thousand and eighty five beings when Vulcan imploded and the other vessels sent to aid the planet were destroyed. Eight thousand and eighty three of those lives bore the same insignia I do. Each and every single person that bore this marker… whether in Auxiliaries Red, Command Gold, or Sciences Blue deserves to be honored for their service. They are part of our history. I do not blame Command. I only blame the bastard that destroyed over six billion lives.”

“How does it feel to be a hero?”

Jim blinked and shook his head. He blinked again and turned imploring eyes to his husband, unable to fathom the question. Spock stepped up next to his bondmate and distracted the press corps by offering paired fingers in a vulcan kiss. Jim responded automatically, matching the kiss. Spock opened his mouth and spoke into the hush.

“I am entirely certain that Starfleet’s press wing is more than willing to handle any further questions. My Captain is exhausted, as are we all. Please cease and desist. We thank you for meeting us. Allow us now to finish our jobs by allowing us to debrief.”

The crowd parted under the weight of Vulcan logic and Security personnel stepped forward to escort the small group of officers away from the press mob. Spock only touched his bondmate’s wrist to assure himself that it was only fatigue that weighed on Jim’s shoulders before a pair of gleaming doors swung open and then closed, enveloping them in quiet. Jim sighed and slumped for a few seconds.

“Come on, Jim. Admiralty next, to try and explain this clusterfuck, and then they should let you and Spock go and hole up somewhere for a few days and actually…. be… newlyweds.” Bones coaxed and Jim managed a weak snicker at the pained expression on his best friend’s face before he straightened and forced himself to think in terms of a debrief.

Nearly twelve hours later, Jim stumbled into his apartment, the higher body temperature of his bondmate nearly putting him to sleep he was so tired. Spock settled him on the couch and Jim’s head lolled to the side. He felt wrung out and boneless from going over every point from the moment that he and Spock had beamed aboard _Enterprise_ to the moment they had managed to step into that blissfully quiet hall after being ambushed by press. He was done.

Spock pried off his boots and his gold command tunic and then stripped his own blue tunic and boots before he levered Jim up and started to send them stumbling towards the bedroom. A flicker of blue and red caught Jim’s eyes.

“Whoa. Gotta feed Jeff, remember? We’ve been gone for a week. I didn’t exactly have a chance to drop a long term pellet into his tank fore we left. Luckily your Mom was able to get in and feed him for me.” Jim stumbled out from under his husband’s helpful grasp and over to the kitchen cupboard. He produced a bottle of fish pellets and dropped three in.

The red and blue beta exploded into action, chowing down on the offered food. Jim smiled and tapped on the side of the tank once before he set down the container of food. He picked up the note that lay next to the tank and smiled.

_Jim,  
I dropped by on Tuesday as you asked and fed Jeff. He has wonderful colors. I see why you remembered your pet. I also changed a quarter of the water in the tank as per Sarek’s instructions. _

_~ Amanda_

_Jim,  
Fed him again on Thursday. He hid behind his shell today until I dropped in the food. He also seemed to nudge the aluminium to attract my attention. Changed out another quarter of the water._

_~ Amanda_

_Jim,  
It’s Saturday. By the time you get this note, you will be home. He at least is glad for the attention. I am now contemplating getting my own betta fish. I have made certain you and Spock have fresh food in the fridge and in the cupboards. Rest well, my sons._

_All my love,  
Amanda. _

Jim smiled at the note and allowed himself to be hauled to bed. His fish was fed, the world was saved, and he had food in the cupboards. And his husband was at his side. Life was good.

And, he thought, as his head touched familiar pillows and Spock spooned around him -- cradling him close --perhaps, when he went back into space… Amanda could just take over watching Jeff. He smiled as Spock muttered behind him.

“I am certain my mother would be delighted to watch our _Betta splendens_ while we are serving in Starfleet. Sleep, Ashayam. We are home.”


End file.
